1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a manual simplified playback apparatus to reproduce recorded sounds by rotating a turn table by the action of friction between the turn table and a frictional driving wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior playback apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 63-29594, a gear mechanism is used to transmit a driving force from a driving shaft to a disk record, and furthermore, a special mechanism such as an operating arm having a cam mechanism is required to release a stylus force applied to the disk record.
In the prior manual simplified playback apparatus, the driving force is transmitting by combining a plurality of gears, and furthermore, the stylus force releasing mechanism is complicated. As a result, a problem arises when noise is generated due to the operation of the gears making it difficult to hear reproduced sounds. Further, the prior apparatus are easily broken due to breakage of the gears or bearings of the gears. In particular, when the apparatus is used as a toy, the operator is a child and rough handling cannot be avoided. Furthermore, since the frequency of use is presumed to be high, a structure having complicated mechanisms is not desirable in terms of durability. Moreover, a manufacturing problem is involved in that when the structure is complicated, assembly is troublesome and a long time is consequently required for production of the apparatus.